Falling Out
by Blackrock Soldier
Summary: Sips and Sjin get in a fight, and Nilesy is the only one who can resolve it. Well, if he can figure out the cause, that is. Sips x Sjin. / Yogscast fic.


Sjin had begged me to come and get him early this morning. It wasn't any of my business why he needed me but it had something to do with Sips. They were screaming at each other when I came around. Sjin was upset.

"You never care about my feelings, Sips! You always do things that anger me and you never say sorry so I'm leaving!" Sjin screamed from within the sorting facility.

I had just stepped onto the compound. I wasn't meant to hear their fight and I didn't want to hear it. Two good friends yelling at each other was never fun to listen to.

"What am I supposed to say, Sjin? I'm not going to apologize for saying how I really feel." Sips said in retaliation.

"Fuck you!"

Sjin appeared from out of the facility in a rage. I was standing close, not saying a word until he noticed me. Awkwardly, I raised a hand in greeting. "Hey... I've come to get you..."

His face fell from anger to embarrassment. "Oh... you're here already. Sorry, I didn't want you to hear that..."

That look made my heart sink to the pit of my stomach. "No worries... I- I didn't hear much..." Of course, that was a lie. I heard enough.

He sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "You don't sound very convincing. Oh well, doesn't really matter. I asked earlier, but are you really okay with me staying with you?"

"Of course." I assured him.

"Okay... Just let me grab my stuff." He walked away in a very sad manner. Poor guy.

Suddenly, Sips appeared too. He looked towards him then looked around at me. disgust appeared on his face. "Why am I not surprised? Of course he would call the pool boy to come save him."

"Sips..." even though he was glaring daggers at me, there was some deep pain hidden beneath his expression. "What did you do to Sjin?"

"I didn't do anything," He proclaimed defensively. "Sjin started it...Saying such weird things all of a sudden..."

"What kind of weird things?" I asked, genuinely curious.

His reaction to my question was to turn his head to hide whatever expression he didn't want me to see. "I don't want to talk about it and besides, It's none of your business."

I would be lying if I said that his words didn't hurt my feelings, but then again, it really wasn't. "Fine. Sorry I asked."

Sjin returned with his things and walked straight passed him without acknowledging him at all. He looked at me as he walked passed, telling me silently to come on, so I did.

As I walked after him, Sips clicked his tongue behind me. He was angry, but once again there was a sad undertone to it. It made me wonder if he felt guilty now that Sjin was going away for awhile.

**0o0o**

We walked silently on our way to my home. I debated whether or not to ask him about this. It wasn't my place to do so, but I was slowly being pulled in. "Sjin, do you want to talk about it?"

Dragging himself along beside me, he was clearly in no mood to talk. He seemed so down on himself that the simple task of moving forward was too much to bear. I think he needed to cry but refused to do so.

"Sjin, are you listening?" Even though my prying was unwelcomed, I would do it anyway.

"I'm an idiot..." he whispered gently under his breath.

"What?" I responded, slightly puzzled.

"I've ruined everything." He stopped moving and stared into the ground. "Why did I have to tell him?"

"Sjin?" I reached out to touch his shoulder as to calm him a bit, but he moved away and shook his head frantically.

"Don't! Just don't..." He put his face in his hand and sighed.

This was frustrating for both of us. Probably, way more for me. "Fine, okay? Fine. I'll stand way over here if you tell me what is wrong. Why are you two fighting?"

"I don't..." He sighed, again. "I don't really want to talk about it."

I was beginning to get irritated now and it was going to show through my voice.. I didn't want to be left out like this after being forced to be a part of it. "Well, you're going to talk about it. Don't make a big deal out of this if you don't plan to explain it to me."

He looked up from his hand to look at me, surprised at my tone towards him. He finally realized how childish he was being. "S-sorry... I really didn't mean to-"

"It's fine," I cut him off almost immediately. "Don't apologize... please... I'm just worried about you is all." The irritation was gone, but I felt embarrassed now.

It was silent for a moment but then he chuckled a bit. The uncomfortable mood we had was broken. "That's so like you, Nilesy. I should know already that I can trust you with anything even this..."

My curiosity was triggered again, but I took it slow and played it safe. "Well, You are my Sjinny boy. Whatever you need to say, I'm all ears."

He nodded at me happily, grateful for my support. "Then i'll just say it then..." He breathed in and out to calm himself before spilling everything. "You see, I've been having feelings for Sips... feelings of love... And I finally got the courage to tell him but he..." His smile faded away.

"He what?"

"He said I was disgusting..."

My heart sunk again. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Seriously?"

"Yeah..." His voice cracked as he pushed the need to cry back. "Who knew, right? Liking your own gender is disgusting. Loving someone regardless of sex is wrong."

Not only did he suffer through that, but he was also convinced by it. "That's not true." I said, stopping him from hurting himself further. "There is nothing wrong with you. I think you just surprised Sips. He's not known for his tenderness..."

"Surprised him?" He was perplexed by such a reason. "Are you saying he insulted me because he didn't know how to answer?"

"Maybe. Yeah. I mean, I couldn't imagine him calling you disgusting for such a trivial reason. You should give Sips another chance after he has some time to let everything sink in." I explained as best I could. I'm not sure why I was trying so hard to stand up for Sips, but I couldn't stand to watch their friendship fall apart over this.

"I guess you're right. I guess I would be shocked if Sips was to suddenly proclaim his love for me..." He sighs. "Shit..."

I sigh too, but I'm happy he understands. "Look, you've both said things you shouldn't have. If you really feel bad about it, you should go back and apologize."

He looked back towards where we came before looking back at me. "I'd still rather rather stay with you for awhile." He was obviously embarrassed to apologize so quickly.

I shook my head with a grin on my face. "You're such a child."

**0o0o**

"I'm sorry, Sjin! I'm a big dumb babby!" Sips exclaimed.

"No, I'm sorry, Sipsy!" Sjin exclaimed back. He had stayed with me a couple days before finally manning up and returning to Sipsco.

"I thought you were never going to come back..." Sips said, sadly.

"Without Nilesy convincing me to, I may have turned my back on you forever. You really hurt my feelings..." He explained then sighed. "But I wasn't fair to you, either."

"Yeah..." He nodded. "We both messed up, but we can move on from it..." He holds out a hand. "I'd really like to start over. I'm not sure why someone like you would have feelings for me, but It really does make me happy."

Sjin blushed and took his hand. "I'd like to start over too. Sorry I made you worry."

"It's fine." He pulled him in and embraced him and I took that as my cue to step out. My part in this was done

* * *

**A/N:** _I wrote a story with a happy ending? What the hell? Well, at least I'm able to write again. Writer's block is a horrible thing to have, my friends. Anyway, thank you, you beautiful person for reading. You totally want to leave me a review, right? Of course you do. _


End file.
